bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of the Bear in the Big Blue House series began airing from October 20th, 1997 to November 24th, 1997. It contains 26 episodes. Episodes # Home Is Where the Bear Is - Bear shows the viewers around the house. # Water, Water, Everywhere - Bear and his animal friends discover about water. # Mouse Party - Bear and his animal friends set up a birthday party for Tutter. # Shape of a Bear - Bear tells about shapes. # Picture of Health - Bear and his animal friends learn about health. # Share, Bear - Bear tells about what it means to share. # Why Bears Can't Fly - Bear talks about gravity. # Falling for Fall - Fall has come, and Bear and his animal friends have fun in the fall. # What's in the Mail, Today? - Bear has some mail. Bear teaches viewers about mail. # Dancin' the Day Away - Bear and his animal friends dance all day. # A Wagon of a Different Color - Bear teaches the viewers about colors while Ojo works on his new wagon. # Dirt, I Love You So! - Bear and his animal friends, Ojo, Pip, Pop, Treelo and Tutter, show us the many things you can do with dirt. Planting a tree, digging for buried treasure, sweeping and making mud. # Music to My Ears - Ojo is doing a band at the Otter Pond. Bear talks about music. # All Connected - Bear talks about connections. # Summer Cooler - It is very hot outside. Bear and his animal friends have fun in the summer. # The Big Little Visitor - Grandma Flutter is visiting the Big Blue House. Everyone gets ready. # A Winter's Nap - It is winter. Bear and his animal friends have fun in the winter. # Working Like a Bear - Bear and his animal friends work. # Magic in the Kitchen - Ojo asks Bear to make Pancakes, so Pip, Pop, Ojo, and Bear prepare for a pancake dinner. # Spring Fever - Spring has sprung to Woodland Valley once again. # A Plant Grows in Bear's House - A plant grows in the big blue house. # Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry - Bear and his animal friends prepare for a picnic at the Otter Pond. # Need a Little Help Today - Bear is sick, his animal friends help him feel better. # Lost Thing - Bear and his animal friends help Ojo find her snowbear. # Listen Up! - Bear and his animal friends plan a campout at the Otter Pond. # Friends for Life - Ojo has a new animal friend named Christine. Characters * Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) * Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) * Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) * Pip and Pop (Voiced by Peter Linz and Tyler Bunch) * Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) * Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) * Grandma Flutter (Voiced by Alice Dinnean) * Christine Trivia *Episodes 23 and 24 of this season were shown on Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 4. The final episode of this season was shown on Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 2. The first episode of this season was shown on Bear in the Big Blue House Volume 1. Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Series Category:1997 Category:1997 television series debuts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes in 1997